Perfect Moment
by Thought
Summary: AU: Kes reflects on each of her friends and what they mean to her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager. The whole show belongs to Paramount. But this reality is entirely of my own creation. Also, the poem belongs to someone, but I don't know who cause I got it in a forwarded email message and it reminded me of this story, so the story wasn't written for the poem.  
A/N: Just a little something set in my alternate universe, (read my other fic to find out about it but you don't need to read it to get this). I wrote this a long time ago so don't be too harsh. I don't think it's too good but I'll leave that up to you to decide, in other words, plz review!!!!!!!! Also, if you're wondering, I just have extreme writers' block on my other story and will be writing more.but you probably didn't care about that, and if you're still reading this, hear's the story!  
  
***  
  
Perfect Moment  
  
*^*^* Of all the friends I've ever met, You're the one I won't forget, And if I die befor you do, I'll go to heaven and wait for you. I'll give the angels back their wings, And risk the loss of everything, Just to prove that my friendship is true, I've never had a friend like you. *^*^*  
  
Kes smiled around at the people who had gathered for her birthday party. All of the senior staff were there and some others, all of whom she knew by name. There was Captain Janeway, the person she had turned to when in need of guidance or strength, the person she looked up to like a mother. And there was Chakotay, the man who held sutch strong emotions boddled up inside sutch a calm exterior. Then there was Tuvok, her guide and supporter through all of her troubles. The one who had helped her build up her mental abilities, and the man she knew she could trust with her deepest, darkest thoughts. And there was B'Elanna, she, like Chakotay had many emotions to deal with but she didn't keep them inside. Instead she took them out on whoever happened to be near by. She always seemed so unapproachable, but Kes had seen the gentle woman underneath the harshness and anger. Okay, Tom Paris. Where to start... He had been her best friend and maybe for a verry breef time something more. He was funny and serious, happy, with an underlying layer of sadness, angry and yet he seemed to be everyones' friend. Always with a funny, cheerful or sarcastic remark to lighten a tense situation, the crew relied on him more then they or he realized. And Harry Kim. So inosent and excited about all of the new experiences and adventures they incountered, not unlike herself. He had a thirst for adventure and thrills but also stuck verry firmly to the rules. Next there was Seska. The Cardassian woman's air of supperiority had trickled away over the years and been replaced with kindness and understanding. Although Seska was always willing to listen to someone's problems, her advice was still "Kill it". Kes had enjoyed watching the bond form between Seska and Chakotay over time and was happy how it had turned out. When she had said that Tom was her best friend, she hadn't lied, she had just overlooked one major factor...The Doctor. She had worked closely with him for most of her life and considered him to be her closest friend. Admittedly, he did have the worst bed-side manner possible but that didn't stop him from trying. He was a wonderful companion...especially considering you could turn him off...no, he had been an amazing teacher for her when she had come onboard and was a great co-worker and friend now. Seven Of Nine was someone that Kes tried to avoid. The X-Borg made Kes verry nervous. Seven's cool atitude towards every situation often caused Kes to loose her temper, an incredibley rare happening. Seven had attended the party tonight but Kes had a feeling that it was only because of The Doctor's presence. The two had been becoming closer and closer over the last few months and Kes was glad that The Doctor had finally found someone to be happy with. She just wished it didn't have to be Seven! And then of course there was Neelix. He had been her friend, lover, guide, conscience, companion, sounding board...whatever she needed at the time. He loved her uncondissionally and she felt the same way about him. Therefore their marage announcement two years ago had surprised no one. In fact, the most talk was about what had taken them this long. And now she was here, with all of her friends, celibrating her seventh birthday and she had never been as happy in her life. 


End file.
